


云想衣裳花想容

by Mumu0803



Category: Chinese History RPF, 李杜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumu0803/pseuds/Mumu0803
Relationships: 李白/杜甫
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	云想衣裳花想容

皇上要给李大将军赐婚。  
刚听到这消息，杜甫差点把xiong前正在吃奶的小女儿摔地上，吓得小女儿哇哇直哭。杜甫赶忙抱着小丫头哄，生怕给哭吐奶了。小姑娘是他和李白要到第三个才要到的，刚满一个月，圆了李白想养小女儿的执念，杜甫也是把小女孩抱在怀里疼的。  
杜师爷抱着女儿漫不经心哼着哄睡的小曲儿，心里盘算着让李白跪几个时辰的搓衣板才合适。侍女看杜甫这样，眼观鼻鼻观心把小姐抱走了。  
还在宫里享用御膳的李白，听到皇帝想给自己赐婚，差点没一口汤喂进鼻子里，抬头看着和自己称兄道弟的皇帝，深刻怀疑自己兄弟是不是想坑死自己。  
“你是和朕出生入死的兄弟，朕关心一下你的终身大事怎么了。”  
“陛下，臣带着两个孩子，怕耽误了京中贵女……”  
“没关系，京中的女眷都好几个都要皇后帮忙做媒了。”  
李白心想这皇后真的闲的。  
皇帝真诚为兄弟的大眼睛期待地看着李白，其中不乏一些八卦的味道。作为李白出生入死的“哥们”，他真的特别好奇，李白的家庭构成。  
李太白其人，京中新贵。方才而立之年白手起家领兵封侯。据说当年在蜀中救了还是皇子的今上一命，随后招兵买马在蜀中练兵，和皇子称兄道弟，京城内乱的时候勤王护驾，护着今上登基，带着一干兄弟一步登天。其中最出名的就是李白贴身的谋士杜子美，一表人才温文尔雅，唯一不足的是带着刚满月不久的女儿算是个小拖油瓶。  
李白也带着两个小拖油瓶儿子，但是没办法，两个儿子个顶个的天赋异禀，聪明伶俐的小脑瓜加上可爱的小脸蛋，谁能顶得住。  
“朕知你悼念亡妻，但是旧人终究是比不过眼前人……”  
“什么？亡妻？”  
“对啊，京中疯传你怀念亡妻，要么爱卿你怎么一个人守着两个孩子不见再娶呀？”  
李白听着这“亡妻”的称呼浑身冒冷汗，只想赶紧回家跟媳妇儿认错。皇帝好像完全没看懂李白眼中的窘迫，继续劝他续个弦。  
“陛下，臣……发妻还未亡……”  
“哦？那爱卿怎么不给带出来看看？”皇帝一脸“你个大渣男”。  
李太白冤呐，连忙说：“皇上您是见过的……”  
皇帝眼中重新燃起了八卦的光芒：“是哪家的姑娘！”  
“不是姑娘……”  
皇帝一脸爱卿你在逗我。  
“我回去同内子商量一下，改日带他来面见圣上。”  
李白像逃一样出了宫，坐着马车回了侯府，进屋就看见杜甫端着碗坐在床上喝鲫鱼汤，估摸着刚喂完孩子衣襟还半敞着。  
李白被吓得想赶紧扑到媳妇怀里求安慰，结果还没迈出腿差点被脚下的搓衣板绊倒了。  
“子美……”  
“侯爷回来了，”杜甫挥挥手让侍女撤了小食几，用帕子擦了擦嘴，“去看过姑娘没有？”  
“还没来得及呢。”李白讨好地笑笑，跨过搓衣板坐到床边，十分顺手地搂住杜甫的腰身。  
杜甫拢了拢衣襟挡住李白有点炙热的是视线，似乎很随意地开口问：“京中的贵女你看上那家的了呀。”  
“没哪家，”李白笑嘻嘻地埋到杜甫xiong口，“哪家的都没有我家的好。”  
杜甫刚喂完孩子敏感得很，不轻不重拍了拍李白的后背，xiong前的那颗大脑袋马上就安分了。杜甫顺势躺下，李白压在杜甫身上闻着杜甫身上混着奶香的皂角味儿，享受地深吸了口气。  
“你还说，差点没吓死我，”李白似是抱怨，“陛下一口一个亡妻，还以为你放了什么消息出去。”  
“还不是迷恋你的那些女眷瞎猜的，”杜甫被压着不舒服，动了动身子调整了一下姿势，“我还能咒我自己不成？”  
“我跟陛下说了，改日带家眷去见他。”李白抬起头，笑盈盈地看着杜甫，眼中仿佛有星子在闪烁。  
“你怎么敢……”杜甫脸色羞红，但是心里也清楚李白这么做也是为了把以后的麻烦事儿事儿也解决了，但是想到自己要以女眷的身份拜见皇帝，还是羞愤地不行。  
杜甫与李白在蜀中便认识了，两人一个科举落榜一个怀才不遇，两个人一见如故，二见倾心，三见天雷勾地火，然后十分成功的有了爱的结晶。因着两人家中皆没有老人，有了孩子也用不着给谁解释，更何况杜甫自己都说不清楚，也没处去问。两人心大得不行，相伴十年一路有了两个儿子，直到勤王护驾上京城还多了个姑娘，可谓人生圆满。唯一难办的也只有如何公开两人的关系，挡住源源不断的说亲的人而已。  
如今李白想着反正是要在皇帝面前过明路的，那便直接说开算了。  
于是，在皇上要给李大将军赐婚的消息还未平息的时候，皇帝转手就给侯府主母封了诰命的事儿传了出来。京中的女眷被这起起落落的剧情搞得摸不着头脑。  
杜甫在侯府拿着封诰命的诏书羞愤地差点没让李白再去跪搓衣板。和诰命诏书一同送来的还有皇上给侯府小姐和皇子指娃娃亲的诏书。也不知道这小小姐以后知道自己的娃娃亲作何感想。  
  



End file.
